


On The Same Page (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Matchmaking, Tied-Up Liam, Tied-Up Theo, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Una bruja secuestra a Theo y Liam o eso parece. Ella realmente está tratando de ayudarles a admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, solo que a su manera.





	On The Same Page (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Same Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748812) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



A veces Theo realmente lamenta sus elecciones de vida. Ahora es uno de esos momentos. Actualmente está atado a un árbol con Liam presionado contra su frente, los ojos de Liam son dorados mientras lucha por liberarse. El problema es que cada vez que se mueve las enredaderas que les sostienen contra el árbol se aprietan, acercándoles.

"Liam, debes dejar de moverte", grita Theo, "a menos que quieras que las enredaderas nos estrangulen antes de que la bruja pueda hacer su maldad con nosotros".

"Cállate", gruñe Liam.

"Estás actuando como si este fuera tu primer trío", sonríe Theo. No está tan tranquilo como aparenta. Solo necesita distraer a Liam. Hacer que deje de moverse antes de que las cosas se vuelvan aún más incómodas. No solo por el apriete de las enredaderas. Si Liam sigue moviéndose así contra él ...

"Ahora no es el momento para bromas Theo".

"Necesitas relajarte, Liam", dice Theo, "vamos a salir de esto y no tendremos relaciones sexuales con mujeres al azar".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" Liam pregunta, sus movimientos se aquietan mientras mira a Theo, "Ella parecía bastante decidida".

Ese es un buen punto. Cuando se encontraron con la bruja, inmediatamente comenzó a hablar sobre la fertilidad y cuán potente sería el hechizo debido a que la atracción se estaba filtrando. Les había atado al árbol antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, murmurando algo sobre conseguir hierbas y cuánta diversión iba a tener con ellos.

Por lo tanto, las cosas podrían no parecer buenas para ellos, pero por otro lado, "los demás saben que estamos aquí", Theo le recuerda a Liam, "nos encontrarán antes de que pueda pasar cualquier cosa".

"Eso espero", dice Liam, con voz pequeña, "porque esto no es ..."

"Sé que esto no es ideal. Pero escúchame, no dejaré que te pase nada. Si la manada no está aquí antes de que ella regrese, haré lo que tenga que hacer para sacarnos de aquí, sacarte de aquí."

"Eso está bien y sé que es verdad, pero no era de eso de lo que estaba hablando", admite Liam.

Theo se sorprende al ver que se está sonrojando. ¿De qué podría estar hablando que podría hacer que reaccionara así? Theo expresa la pregunta y Liam se ruboriza aún más, "¿Liam?"

Liam suspira, negándose a mirarle a los ojos: "Es solo que ... no es así como me imaginé que sería nuestra primera vez".

"¿Te imaginaste nuestra primera vez?" Theo pregunta: "¿Relaciones sexuales?"

Liam pone los ojos en blanco, "Obviamente. ¿De qué otra primera vez podría estar hablando?"

"Oh, no lo sé", dice Theo, con una voz llena de sarcasmo, "tal vez no empezar directamente con el sexo y hacer algo como besarse primero".

Los ojos de Liam miran a los ojos de Theo, "¿Quieres besarme?"

Es el turno de Theo de poner los ojos en blanco: "No me opondría a eso".

Liam sonríe, "Yo tampoco me opondría".

"Bien, entonces, si estamos en la misma página ..."

Ambos se inclinan hacia delante al mismo tiempo, sus labios se encuentran en un beso vacilante, ambos todavía inseguros. Cuando Theo inclina su cabeza, sus labios presionan más firmemente los de Liam, toda la vacilación se desvanece, "Desearía que mis manos estuvieran libres porque realmente quiero tocarte", dice Theo cuando se retiran para tomar aire.

"Lo sé", suspira Liam, "es mejor que la manada se apure y nos encuentre".

"Oh, no me preocuparía por ellos", dice la bruja, caminando hacia el claro, "Tengo toda la intención de dejaros ir".

Efectivamente, las enredaderas desaparecen, liberándoles. Liam tropieza un poco, solo logra mantener el equilibrio cuando Theo se acerca para estabilizarle.

"¿Por qué nos dejas ir tan fácilmente?" Pregunta Liam.

Es una buena pregunta, pero a Theo no le apetece presionar para obtener una respuesta. Les dejó ir. Deben salir de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

Pero no se ve amenazadora, solo divertida, "Porque obtuve lo que quería y también vuestra manada".

Theo se cruza de brazos, preguntándose exactamente qué quería la bruja: "¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?"

"No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que había una atracción entre vosotros dos. Pero es más que eso. Os preocupáis mucho por cada uno y como más que amigos. Solo quería daros un pequeño empujón para llegar allí. Cuando vuestra manada me encontró, acordaron esperaros después de que os explique lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Parece que estaban cansados de vuestras ansias ".

Liam mira a Theo, quien se encoge de hombros, antes de volver su atención a la bruja, "¿Entonces nos ataste a un árbol para unirnos?"

"Precisamente."

"Umm ... ¿gracias?"

Theo se ríe ante la vacilación de Liam. Tampoco está seguro de cómo sentirse en este momento. Por un lado, ella había estado tratando de ayudarles a su manera. Pero, por otro lado, les ató a un árbol durante lo que parecieron horas. Aún así, les dejó ir. Y no parece malvada.

La bruja sonríe, "No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Solo invitadme a la boda ".

Es una broma, Theo sabe que lo es. Pero todavía se encuentra sin palabras ante la idea. Liam parece estar en el mismo barco.

"Bien, bueno ... nos iremos entonces", dice finalmente Liam, "intenta no atar a nadie más a los árboles. No todos serían tan comprensivos ".

"Por supuesto, divertíos".

Theo asiente, agarrando la mano de Liam, alejándole de la bruja y una situación tan extraña. Regresan a la camioneta de Theo antes de que Theo diga: "Entonces ... ¿cena?"

Liam sonríe, apretando la mano de Theo, "La cena suena genial. Estar atado a un árbol realmente abre el apetito ".

"Estoy seguro de que hay muchas otras cosas que aumentan el apetito", dice Theo. Lo dijo como un comentario general, pero cuando nota que los ojos de Liam se oscurecen, su pulso se acelera ante la insinuación de sus palabras.

"Estoy seguro de que las hay", concuerda Liam, "y no puedo esperar para probarlas".


End file.
